Dear Sam
by Wildstyle writes
Summary: Moka an average collage student meets Sam Winchester and he saves her life multiple times. But will she be able to save him. Will she fall in love again ? What is her big secret.
1. Dear Sam

_Dear Sam, _

_Thanks for saving my life. You probably won't read this but….. I don't know it's been three months but something is back in town. Come to my house and I'll tell you about it. I guess that's all I needed to say._

_Moka_

I put my finger on the send button. I hesitated.

**Should I send this? Will he read it?**

Then I hit the send button. I snap my phone shut and then walk into work and to my boss's office and there was blood on the doorknob. I open it slowly and he was sitting there. Throat slit I felt a hand on my shoulder. I scream a hand goes over my mouth. I smell something odd.

**Oh no its sulfur.**

I look up and it is Miranda. Her eyes were black.

"Crowley needs you now"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." I say

She lets go of me and punches me. I kick her gut she falls backwards and I run off.

I get out to my car and speed home and I swerve into the driveway and then I see the Impala parked on the opposite side of the street. I see Sam get out of the car and run over and then Dean got out. Cars screeched and Sam picked me up and ran into the house and when we got in Dean started to put salt at every door way and windowsill.

"What Happened?" Sam asks

"My boss is dead. Miranda is a demon and she said Crowley wants me" I explain

Dean sprays a devils trap. Then there is a knock on the door.

"Lucy I'm home" Miranda's voice says

The windows break and the salt is winded away Miranda comes in and she appears next to me and Sam and Dean where fighting others. I punch her and she comes back with a kick and I grab her foot and twist it and flip her and her nose starts to bleed. She pulls me down and then starts to choke me and I flip her onto her back. I throw a punch she got my fist and twisted it. I scream.

"You bitch!" I yell

I roll us over 2 times and we are in a devil's trap in the living room and the other two are in the kitchen. I crawl out but, she grabs my ankle and pulls me back and the demon comes out of her mouth and comes into my mouth.


	2. Memories

The Demon has taken over my body it quickly grabs my knife and throws it on the ground and breaks the line to the demon trap and it goes into the kitchen and Dean stabs a demon and it looks like it is being electrified.

"Moka are you okay?" Sam asks

I take control of my body.

"No it's inside of me" I say they take me into the living room.

"Moka you know what we have to do" Dean says

"Do what you have to" I say and then I lose control.

"_Sam and Dean Winchester "_

"_What a coincidence."_

_They throw holy water at her body and I cringe and gasp._

"_Why does Crowley need Moka?" Dean asks_

"_I'll never tell you anything."_

_Dean throws a punch and her nose starts to bleed._

"_Tell us why he needs us" Sam says_

_I don't answer and Dean puts the Demon knife on her throat._

"_Go on and do it" I say and smirk_

_He slices her forearm. I scream and Sam cringes._

"_I'll tell you"_

"_It better be the truth" Dean says_

"_Crowley needs her because she is Lucifer's daughter. Yes I know you don't believe me but it is the truth."_

"_Now if you let me go I will show you where Crowley is"_

"_I don't think so" Dean says_

"_Fine, Indiana Madison Road 3654"_

_Sam starts the exorcism "__Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus__  
__omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio__  
__infernalis adversarii, omnis legio"_

_I leave the body._

I get back in control and I start gasping then crying. Sam comes over and hugs me and I lay my head on his chest.

"It's over." He says. Then I fall asleep.

Sam's POV

She fell asleep and dean took her out to the car and I went up and grabbed a bag and grabbed some clothes and finally I grabbed the underwear embarrassed. I went into her bathroom and grab her toothbrush, brush, straightener and shampoo, anything that she needs.

"Sammy she is screaming your name" Dean yells from downstairs.

"Be right there." I say and then see her phone charger on the bed stand I walk over and see the picture of us that night.

Flashback

"Thanks again for saving my life Sam"

"Sure"

"Sam"

"What?"

"Will you go to prom with me? It will be my way of thank you I guess."

"Of course"

"Sam. Let's go!" Dean yells. I grab the picture and run down the steps. I get out of the house and I can hear her yelling I sprint to the car. I throw her bag in the trunk. I get in the back.

"What is it?" I ask

"My hand. Hand. It hurts." She says. I get out and go to the trunk and grabbed the gauze. I got back and I wrapped her hand she fell asleep while I was wrapping her hand up.


	3. Collapse

She hugs my arm while sleeping. She wakes up and looks up at me. She blushes and looks away. I see her eyes flutter shut and she is out again. Her grip slips away.

" Is she asleep?" Dean asks

"Yeah why?" I ask

"Can you drive and I'll take over for you" He says

"Sure" I say

Dean pulls into a gas station and gets out and opens my door and I get out and I go into to go into the bathroom and I come out and Moka is walking around. She is in the medicine isle. I see her grab Advil and something to make you sleep quicker. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hey" I say she collapse in my arms again "Moka"

I pull my phone out and call Dean.

"What did you fall in the toilet?" He asks when he answers

"No Moka collapsed again" I say

"I'll be right there" he says and I hear the store door open. "Sam"

"Over here" I say and he comes over and grabs her from me and I go to the counter and pay for the medicine. I get out to the car and she is in Dean's chest sleeping. I get in the driver seat.

"When did you two meet?" he asks me

"3 years ago remember the case with the demon attacks" I say

Then after a few minutes we were at a motel and Dean was asleep so was Moka. I woke Dean up and he got out and car and carries her in the motel.


End file.
